In this research we are trying to demonstrate an efficient template-directed synthesis of oligopeptides, where the template effect comes from the normal complexation of nucleic acid bases. If this part of the work is successful, we may then be in a position to explore selectivity in this reaction. This could lead to a greater understanding of the origin of the genetic code, and the origin of chirality in polypeptides. Initially, we are trying to obtain evidence for peptide bond formation from nucleoside-3' and 5'-aminoacid esters that are brought into juxtaposition by virtue of the units being a part of a double or triple helix. Much synthetic work in monomers has been accomplished, and we are now expanding this work into the oligomer field. It is here that a successful demonstration of the peptide bond formation reaction appears most likely.